That Awkward Moment
by h2ofan
Summary: One-shot


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inception**

**This is a more upbeat one shot I promise lol **

"That awkward moment when you go to forge someone and they're already in the dream…"

"That awkward moment when you tell a story as your own to the person who originally said it…"

"That awkward moment when you walk into a closet and don't end up in Narnia…"

"What Ariadne… that doesn't even make any sense?" Eames leaned across the table with a laugh.

"Sure it does," she giggled. Cobb rolled his eyes. The sound of the door slam was eminent across the silent warehouse. Footsteps followed

"Art!" Eames looked up from his cards and smiled. Ariadne and Cobb both waved at the point man.

"What are you all doing?" Arthur asked, raising his eyebrow? He put down the PASIV suitcase and took a seat at the card table. Ariadne handed a card to Cobb, "Playing 'Go Fish' and 'That awkward moment.'"

"That awkward moment?" he frowned. Cobb laughed, "Arthur you're making me feel old. Ari please explain."

"You know… the saying. That awkward moment dot dot dot and you fill in the last part with something funny and awkward… It's the best game ever," she laughed. Eames raised his hand, "For instance. That awkward moment when you make a 'your mom joke' to someone who's mother is in the room."

"That awkward moment when you're in mid- argument and you realize you're wrong" Arthur laughed.

"That awkward moment when someone says 'Well this is awkward' and it really wasn't." Cobb looked at Ariadne who was next. She thought for a moment.

"That awkward moment when you turn eleven and don't get your Hogwarts letter!"

"Ari… seriously?" Eames laughed. "You always have the weirdest ones…"

"It's more awkward that way."

"That awkward moment when you go to play 'Go Fish' and realize that you're almost forty years old," Cobb huffed as he looked intently at his cards.

"Do you have a three?" Eames' face turned deadly serious. Ariadne looked down at her cards for a moment, "Go fish."

"This is how we're going to spend our day? Don't we have work?" Arthur asked. They all stopped shuffling their cards and looked up at him.

"Would you rather do work?" Eames asked, amused at the idea.

"Well… no… but."

"Arthur, just don't be so awkward." Cobb patted his best friend on the back. They all looked back at the cards.

"That awkward moment when you realize that your college professor has Voldemort on the back of his head," Ariadne giggled. Eames rolled his eyes, "That awkward moment when a twenty two year old acts like she's ten."

"That awkward moment when you're playing 'That awkward moment' and there is an awkward silence." Cobb looked up. None of them spoke for a second. Ariadne exchanged a nervous glance at Eames. He clenched his jaw. Arthur frowned, he was seriously confused.

"You're hilarious," Ariadne broke the interruption with a bout of laughter. Eames started to laugh as well.

"That awkward moment when you curse someone out and there is a little kid in the room." Cobb frowned, looking down at his cards again. Ariadne continued to laugh, "That awkward moment when someone knows your name and you don't know theirs!"

"Oh man I hate that!" Eames burst aloud.

"I know," she smiled and fixed her beanie hat, "Do you have a… five?"

"Go fish!" he cried triumphantly. She rolled her eyes and reached a gloved hand out to take another card.

"That awkward moment when you realize that you're the only one who remembers all the High School Musical songs by heart," Cobb put down a card and slid it to Ariadne.

"Are you serious?" Arthur leaned back in his seat.

"James and Phillipa," he offered, flushing a bright crimson.

"Eames do you have a two?" Cobb asked. Eames narrowed his eyes and grudgingly slid the card across the table. Cobb smiled.

"All right boys… Eames. Do you have a seven?" She waited. Even more angrily he took another card out of his pile and handed it to her.

"Oh yeah baby! I win!" she slammed down the pairs that she had.

"See you boys later!" she grabbed her coat and bag.

"Screw you Ari," Eames threw his leftover cards down. Ariadne took her boyfriends hand and pulled him up, "Come on Arthur. I won. Losers have to stay and work but winner gets to leave!"

"Fine by me," he smiled and started for the door with her.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"That was a really weird day…" Arthur said as he squeezed Ariadne's hand. She finished wrapping her scarf with her other and they began to walk. It was cold. Winter was there already. They could tell by the harsh wind and the bare branches of the trees in the park. It didn't stop them from walking to work though. They preferred it to sitting in the car in fact.

"I suppose…." She sighed. It was nice to take a day off of work at work though. They both loved spending times with Eames and Cobb because… well because they were just so funny. They were great friends as well as co workers.

"I feel like we're always so serious. It's nice to take a break for a little while." She answered slowly. That was true though.

"I feel like James and Phillipa are rubbing off on us."

"Yeah we like to act like kids sometimes," she laughed.

"I feel did feel old today when I didn't know what it was," he confessed. Ariadne stopped him from walking, "Why?"

"You're twenty two and can act like a kid. Meanwhile I'm thirty and I act like my dad, whose like… fifty something…" he mused. Ariadne put her arms around him. He wrapped his around her.

"Well you are, by no means, old. Plus I think you were just as good as Eames and Cobb, dare I say better." She said leaning away. The wind was strong. Making their faces red.

"Thank you," he leaned over and kissed her. "So… what are your real awkward moments?"

"That awkward moment when you have a discussion with your boyfriend about those awkward moments," she laughed, a gleam in her eyes. Arthur rolled his and started to walk again.

"That awkward moment when…"

_**UPDATE**_**: Yeah… that awkward moment when you write a pointless one shot that goes nowhere…. Haha well it was procrastination. History Exam…. Not studying haha. Sorry for randomness and not updating my other stories. I am writing as procrastination but for some reason I am freaking out whenever I try to write more for the other stories and so I can only do one shots but once exams are over on Wednesday and Summer starts I will totally update all the others. The Other - final chapter. The Extractor's Extraction- Final chapter. The origin- Chapter 5 or 6 (I forget) Facebook Inception (haven't really worked on too much…) and Proposal - chapter 5. Thanks for reading reviewing! :)**


End file.
